


As Promised

by diarytoMS



Category: Cravity (Band), X1(Boy Band)
Genre: Bar, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Drinks, First Kiss, First Love, Girl Group dances, I don’t know how to use this thing, I’m doing this because I miss Minisang, I’m doing this because I miss them, M/M, Memories, Nightmares, Underage Drinking, X1 hyungs line are nice, minisang, polaroids, throwbacks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:29:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26509783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diarytoMS/pseuds/diarytoMS
Summary: He looks at them. “Sigh,come in.After i’m done with my works I will send both of you to your home”“Thankyou–Sir““Just call me Seungyoun hyung.Now let's come in.It’s getting cold out there. Let's have some hot Chocolate which I hope we have.But I will prepare some for you.”“Thank you Seungyoun Hyung” both of them said at the same time.“Don't mention it.”He smiles.“XsterBar” Minhee murmures the name of this bar before they enter the placeLittle his know, this place will keep a lot of memories he wants to have,the memories he lost and a memories he wish to have again.
Relationships: Cha Junho & Son Dongpyo & Kang Minhee & Lee Eunsang & Song Hyeongjun, Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin, Cho Seungyoun | Seungyoun/Han Seungwoo/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Kim Yohan/Lee Hangyul, Kang Minhee & Lee Eunsang, Kang Minhee/Lee Eunsang, Kang Minhee/Song Hyeongjun, Lee Eunsang & Kang Minhee, Lee Eunsang/Kang Minhee, Lee Eunsang/Son Dongpyo, Son Dongpyo/Song Hyeongjun, Song Hyeongjun/Son Dongpyo - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	As Promised

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I’m doing this as a gift for Minhee and Eunsang’s birthday
> 
> And another reason because I miss them too.
> 
> I guess I have grammatical errors since I am pabo
> 
> <3

* * *

**The Place**

“Mini,can you promise me?”

“Promised what? He replies,Looking up at his bigger eyes confusedly and nervously.

Minhee stared at him.He seldom asked his friend’s favour like this.

“Let's promise each other to always be with each other no matter of what. Promise me,you will not go anywhere because I’ll always be with you.I hope you’ll do the same thing as me.” He looked straight into his eyes searching for an answer from Minhee. 

“Can you?”

“I-I-I promise you.”

“Pinky promise?”

He tangled their fingers together and looked at him confidently and smiled. “Pinky promise”

He smiles. “Thank you Mini and let’s grow up together and always be with each other and-”

“And?”

“Let’s celebrate our birthday together every year at XsterBar with our hyungs until we are adults. Like we are doing right now.And I can’t wait to celebrate our 18th birthday together since that time we are adults.” He says sounds excitedly and smiles with his purest and innocent smiles. 

‘Ah,I’m weak with his smile.I wish I can be brave to say how much I love you-’

“Mini?”

“Mini?”

“Mini? do you listen to me?”

“Hello Minhee! I call your name.Look at me!”

Minhee shakes his head to erase all his thoughts so he can come back to reality. “Why you call my name huh my little priki i was–”

He has now disappeared. Vanish from his sight. 

He is about to call his name but it can't be blurted out from his mouth. Like something is stopping him from calling his name. He starts to be nervous and wants to cry. 

“MINHEE!!! ISTG WAKE UP!!! THIS IS FIFTH TIME I CALL YOU TO WAKE UP! “Hyeongjun shakes him so hard. 

He opens his eyes slowly as he huffs,blinks for a couple of times and stares into his white ceiling looking scared.He tries to take a deep breath in and out properly. It felt like he almost got a heart attack in his sleep.Tears drop from his eyes as he feels numb. That dream…

“Mini...are you alright?” Hyeongjun saw him crying and he is now in a panic mood. “Omg Minhee you are crying. What’s going on? God tell me” and he sits beside him and holds his hand.Feels cold,sweating and a bit shaking.

He was just silent.Tears still dropping from his eyes. He doesn't know what he should answer him.He looks at Hyeongjun that sits beside him.His throat feels dry and it makes him swallow dryly.

“Did you dream the same thing again?” 

He nods.Still unable to say any words.He is still searching for air to breath.This is not his first time dreaming the same thing.Dream about the same person and the same situation. It makes him crazy lately (tbh,he is lacking of sleep that’s why he said it makes him crazy) 

“Minhee,wake up.Let me hug you” Hyeongjun pulls him up.Minhee scoots to him and buried his face his chest,while Hyeongjun brings his arms under his neck and snacking it to his shoulders and tousling and giving him gentle pats. 

“Shh, don’t cry.It’s gonna be okay.Stop crying i’m here with you right?”

He hugs him tightly as he could,letting all his frustrations come out at once.“I don’t know.Who is he? What happened? Why me? I don’t know Junnie” He starts to cry and hyeongjun gently pats his head to calm him. “Shhh,don’t cry. I’m here okay. Tell me when you feel better. Take your time.”

Several minutes passed and Minheesobs finally halted. on his shoulders and he can hear a little sobbing from him so he loses their tight hug,bringing Minhee’s face and eyes to look straight into his big eyes. “What a cry baby. ” He smiles,cups his face and dries his tears with his thumbs.“Listen to me.Do you remember anything about your dream? Like his name? His face and visual? Where and what happened that time? Tell me.”

“I don’t know his name(Still sobbing).I tried to call him by his name but i just can’t.He just said something to me. Remember our promise and-” Minhee eyes went bigger and he looks straight into Hyeongjun’s eyes like he remembers something from his dream. 

“And..?” Hyeongjun also raised his one eyebrow. 

“And I remember about me and him at this place. Yes! I remember the place.It’s from another city–and we promised something to each other and I don't really remember about it. And I call him my little priki?I guess? and he has bigger eyes like you. . .also,he has–he has–umph–umph–this little mole under his right cheek?”

Hyeongjun nods as a sign he understands with all information that has been given and five seconds later his eyes become bigger(he has big eyes that's why)“Omg Minhee! Does it mean that what you always dream about is actually something from your memory?” Hyeongjun holds his hands and asks him excitedly.Finally his friend remembers something and he is there willing to help. 

“Eh really?”

“Yes Minhee! Probably this is your memory?!”

“I’m not sure about that. . .”

“C’mon Mine,give a try”

Minhee looks at Hyeongjun and he just nods with his new idea. It gives Minhee 1 minutes in silence to think until he blurts out his answer.

“Maybe you are right.We should try'' He looked at Hyeongjun back,smiling.“And he said let’s celebrate our 18th birthday together at this place? so should we go there?”

“Omg Minhee! tomorrow is your 18th birthday and yes we should try! Maybe he’ll be there too since if it’s true this is your memory,he must remember about your promise together right? so we should be there too!”

“But what if he is not there?”

“It’s okay, at least we try,okay?” He saids and holds his hands,giving him some motivation to make him feel better. “ I’m sure this is not only a dream,this might be something and probably your memories from the past.”

“Really Junnie?”Are you willing to help me?”

“Yes.I’m sure you will have your answer for this dream.Tell me what is that place name?”

“XsterBar”

“Let’s go there tomorrow.I’ll tell Serim hyung we can celebrate your birthday with them later. 

“Thank you Junnie.”

“It’s not a big deal. Just treats me later” He winks. 

* * *

_ “How can you know this place actually exists?” Hyeongjun asks nervously. No he doesn’t know why,but he is a bit worried. ‘What if that place never exists and it's just in Minhee’s dream?’ he thought.  _

_ Now,both of them are on the train,heading to that city to go to ‘that place’ on Minhee’s 18 birthday.  _

_ Minhee tilts his head up and looks at Hyeongjun after scrolling his phone. He was just silent for a second then he showed him something on his phone. “I’m not sure about that too at first and I'm a bit scared about it too so I’m doing some research. I was shocked when this place actually exist and it was be there since 1985” _

_ “Woah so does it mean,that place really exists?” _

_ “Probably and I guess yes. Since in this info,they state that this place will open at 8.00 pm until 3 am.” _

_ “XsterBar, managed by Cho’s family since 1985 and it has been the best bar located in a suburb around Gangnam City. This bar will give you chills with a variety of music tastes. Most of the music is well-produced by customers that come to this Bar.If you have good music,why not,you come here and have your own chills and do something you like? You can have your drinks and music. Now manager,Cho Seungyoun. Open hours, Monday to Thursday 8 pm to 12 pm and Friday to Sunday 8pm to 3 am…” Hyeongjun reads all the infos about the bar from Minhee’s phone and Minhee just nods. _

_ Now he is looking at Minhee,silently looking outside the window,enjoying the scenery of nature. If this place is really there,means this might be his past memory but he couldn’t remember. He must be there before we meet each other and ‘that person’ must be someone from that place.” He thought.  _

_ He met Minhee when both of them were 12 years old. Minhee once told him he was moving to Australia when he was 10 years old and stayed there for 2 years before moving to their city and neighbourhood.Start from that,they become close friends and they are like siblings.They know most about each other and there are no secrets between them.  _

_ But,Minhee never told him about that place.He never talked about it though. He once said he is from Suncheon-si when he was a kid and before he moved to Australia–but he never mentioned Gangnam or that place. Not a single word about it. Now they are from Seoul and on the way to that place.  _

_ “Junnie,I don't know why but I feel like home now but I feel like something is missing.” He says,still looking outside the window.  _

_ “Why do you feel that way?” _

_ “I don’t know either but I guess you were right. Probably this is from my memory and I feel like I will know about it sooner. Like,my memory heading to my home and something is waiting for me.  _

_ “Mini, hope that something good will be good for you.” _

_ “Hopefully” Minhee smiles.  _

_ “and..” he continues.  _

_ “Thank you junnie.” Minhee said while holds Hyeongjun’s hand.  _

_ 50 minutes then they finally arrived at Gangnam Station. _

_ So they got out of the train and just stood at the station for 5 minutes and didn't do anything. So what now? _

_ “What time is now?” _

_ “9:17 pm” Hyeongjun replies.  _

_ “Let's take a cab and go to Xster cafe. It opens already.” _

_ “Okay. Btw Mini,when we go there,find someone named Cho Seungyoun or Kim Wooseok.” _

* * *

**PROMISE**

_ They finally arrive at the bar and once they enter the bar, they can see how amazing the bar is. The bar with studio vibes is really different with other bars. The owner must have a really good taste in music.  _

_ Minhee and Hyeongjun looked around the bar and they saw a not really big stage and not really small stage. And they saw 2 people dance to the BOSS.They are so good though.Then within a second,the song changed to Dalla Dalla by ITZY and Hyeongjun’s eyes went bigger.  _

_ If there is something that can stop Hyeongjun from doing something he wants to do,it’s a girl group dance. Good thing,one person on stage seems really good in girl group dance so Hyeongjun wants to join him. Bad thing,Hyeongjun is going to ditch Minhee and join that person. After all,Minhee is an adult and c’mon he is literally 185 cm tall.  _

_ “For real Junnie? you should help me find that person and you want to leave me just to dance a girl group dance? FOR REAL? WHAT A BETRAYAL IS THIS?” Minhee asks and holds his hand asking to stay with him.  _

_ “Minhee you are an adult now and i’m sure everything will be fine and if anything happens,i’m here on stage okay? and like I said before, just find Seunyoun or Wooseok.Now,all you have to do is find a place to sit and have a drink and see me slaying the stage.” Hyeongjun said and left Minhee standing alone in the middle of the bar.  _

_ Minhee is chuckling. “For real?!” _

_ Minhee keeps nagging alone with Hyeongjun’s action just now but he still finds a place to sit. He is too tired to stand after a very long trip.  _

_ Finally Minhee finds a place to sit,at the bar isle.He can clearly see Hyeongjun dancing on stage and it makes him nagging him more.“ You really ditch me because of your girl group dance and for real? I thought you come here to help me but–” _

_ “Got ditched by someone?” Someone with a sweet voice interrupted him.  _

_ Minhee looks at the person beside him from his head to the toe. Black haired with a little cute mole under his cheek,a long nose and eyelashes and with a pretty smile. He is indeed really pretty. He thought. _

_ “I know I’m pretty,” He saids.  _

_ Minhee shakes his head trying to get out from his thoughts. ‘What is that Minhee?’  _

_ “Yeah,probably my friend left me just because of his girl group dance.”  _

_ “Oh that person on stage?” He asked Minhee back while pointing to Hyeongjun.  _

_ “He is with my friend on that stage,Dongpyo. He really loves to dance to girl group dance and I guess it’s the same thing with your friend.” He continues.  _

_ “He is Hyeongjun.I guess it is. They are really good on stage now.”He said while looking at Dongpyo and Hyeongjun dance to Psycho.  _

_ And both of them just laugh and look at their friends dancing on stage. _

_ “Btw,is this your first time here? because I never saw your face nor your friend before in this bar. I’m a regular customer here and well I'm close to this bar owner,Seungyoun hyung. So–” _

_ “Wait you know Seunyoun hyung?!” Minhee asks, sounding excitedly. “Where can I meet him? it’s really urgent” Without Minhee realising,he is holding his hands and bringing his body close to him and stares straight into his eyes like he is hoping for something from him. _

_ “Oh…” He is taken aback with Minhee’s sudden action.  _

_ They were like that for a few seconds and he clears his throat and Minhee just realised his position right now so he said sorry to that person. What a dumb action Minhee. _

_ “So...ummm...hyung will come late like around 12 am so you have to wait but you can enjoy your time here. But can I know why? if you don’t mind cause you really look like you have something important with him.” _

_ “Honestly I have been dreaming about someone for the past few days and it’s really bothering me since I don't really remember that person. In that dream,every time i want to call his name,my voice will stick in my throat so I can’t really remember his name either. I just remember we promised something and we should celebrate our 18th birthday together at this place,Xster bar. He said let’s be an adult together. I don’t know but I really want to know who he is and why and what happened back then and who he is to me. Hyeongjun said it might be my memories I couldn't remember but as far I know, I was never here.” Minhee recalls.  _

_ “Oh I forgot to introduce my name,Kang Minhee and you?”  _

_ “Kang Minhee?” The person asks looking surprised. _

_ Minhee looks at the person in front of him but his face looks like he was startled and he just looked at him but he is out of his mind. He was just silent.  _

_ “Hello? are you alright Sir?” Minhee asks him.  _

_ “Hello?” Minhee waves his hand in front of his face but still no response so he decided to shake his shoulders.  _

_ “Oh,Mini I’m sorry. You just can call me Eunsang.”A crooked smile formed on his lips as he stares at Minhee’s face. Minhee can see tears formed in his eyes.  _

_ ‘Did he cry? Did he know about me?’ _

_ “Are you crying?!” _

_ “Oh...hahaha.. sorry about that. I’m getting emotional listening to your story. So,you really don’t remember anything about your past?” _

_ Minhee looked at him suspicious and hesitated at first but still answered him. “No,I don’t.” _

_ “Even anything? you really don’t remember anything about your childhood life?”  _

_ Minhee creases his eyebrows in annoyance and confusion at the same time.‘Why does he keep asking me a lot of questions?’ _

_ “I’m sorry i’m asking you a lot,your story really makes me feel emotional.  _

_ “Oh okay…” _

_ Equally quiet afterwards. _

_ “Btw Eunsang,how did you know Seungyoun hyung? Do you live in this city?” _

_ Eunsang looked at him.Smile bitterly. “Oh it’s a long story.” _

_ “Make it short then.” _

_ Eunsang takes a deep breath and starts his story. _

_ “When I was 8 years old,me and my friend were lost in this city. We were from Suncheon-si and I'm still living there until now.That time, it was really late and we were lost and all shops were closed that time except this bar. Because we were still kids,and there were no cabs at that time,we were trying to ask for some help from this bar. And then we met Seungyoun hyung. Also,Seungyoun hyung invited us to come to his bar and we met his friends, Wooseok hyung,Seungwoo hyung, Hangyul and Yohan hyungs too. At the same time, all of them were celebrating Hangyul hyung’s birthday and we joined them before Seungyoun hyung sent us home.Start from that,me and my friend became closer to them and usually come here every year to celebrate each other's birthdays.Well,until my friend moved from our city and went to oversea. Since then,we lost contact and I stopped coming here.” _

_ “But you are here today?” _

_ Eunsang looks at him and chuckles “Because I want to celebrate birthday party with them.” _

_ “Oh today is your birthday?” _

_ Eunsang laughs hysterically and pushes Minhee until him almost falls from his chair.  _

_ “Woah what is that?” Minhee was stunned with Eunsang’s action. He is so cute when he laughs.  _

_ “So you really don’t remember anything about it huh?” Eunsang asks again but still laughs.  _

_ “Huh? wdym?” _

_ “It’s nothing.” me just overreacted.  _

_ Then both of them start to talk about random things and about their favs,interests,hobbies,current lives and so on. They seemed to enjoy each other's company for they found common things and cutely argued about the things they are not in the same boat. Like,pineapple on pizza is taste okay?! and mintchoco? ewww.  _

_ It’s almost 12 am,little did Minhee know,he is right now enjoying his moments with someone he really wants to meet. Honestly he feels like home.It’s like he has known Eunsang for a really long time and they are close friends even though they just met each other tonight.He almost forgot why he was there in the first place.  _

_ “Minhee,this is Seungyoun hyung’s number. If you want to know anything, just call him. It’s almost 12 and i’ve to go home.” _

_ “Oh...thank you Eunsang.” _

_ “And Mini…” _

_ “Yes?” _

_ “Thank you for at least remembering our promise to celebrate our 18th birthday together.It means a lot to me. I really enjoyed tonight,to see you again after so long we have lost our contacts. It’s okay for you to not remember all the memories we have back then,it’s not your fault at all. Thank you again for keeping your promise. Happy birthday Mini. I love you.” Eunsang said with his sweetest voice but a bit trembling,trying to not cry.  _

_ And without any seconds,Eunsang’s lips on top of Minhee.It's not too long and not too short but it’s enough for Minhee to remember this moment.  _

_ “This is my gift that I really want to give you when we were 10 years old but we can’t. I’m sorry.” _

_ Minhee was stupefied. He lost his words. Sit like a statue on his chair,trying to adapt with all things that happened now. Everything is still unclear for him. He feels numb and confused. Eunsang. It's. Him.  _

_ 5 minutes he was like that and now he is back to reality but now Eunsang’s is nowhere to be there.  _

_ “Eunsang...So all things you said just now,you really meant it and it’s about me.But why? Why don't you tell me? and why don't I remember all those? _

_ Minhee doesn’t understand but he stands up and starts walking to the door that he came from,tries to find Eunsang outside.  _

_ He still didn’t know,his mind are blur right now but he see Eunsang’s at the opposite shop. He runs to cross the road and because he is still blurred,he almost gets hit by a car. Good thing,someone saved him.  _

_ And all flashbacks come in his mind. That tragedy… _

_ “Minhee? are you alright?” someone calls his name but he can’t see who is him.Minhee holds his chest as his chest is tightening painfully as his heartbeat beats so hard. Tears keep falling from his eyes.  _

_ “Eunsang. It’s you. I’m sorry” Minhee murmured and collapsed next after. _

* * *

**MEMORIES**

_ Hello Seunyoun’s hyung.” _

_ “Hello,yes this is Cho Seungyoun. Who is this?” _

_ “Kang Minhee.” _

_ “Mini?! are you okay now? Has anything happened to you last night?” _

_ “I’m okay hyung. Thank you for saving my life last night. I don’t know what will happen to me again. Thank you for sending me and Hyeongjun to the hospital.And hyung…” _

_ “Yes Mini?” _

_ “Can we meet at your bar now? and all hyungs. Please?” _

_ “We’ll be there in 30 minutes.Please take care of yourself Mini.” _

_ “I’ll and thank you hyung.” _

_ **** _

_ Minhee looks at all hyungs and Hyeongjun at the table. He doesn’t know how to start his topic. He can’t find any words to ask them about him and Eunsang. He is still clueless and he needs the answers but why not he can’t say anything? _

_ “Mini? do you remember anything about us?” Wooseok hyung,Seungyoun’s boyfriend asked him.  _

_ “I don’t. Please tell me about it.” Finally he can say something. Thanks to Wooseok hyung.  _

_ All of them look at each other and Seungyoun hyung nods to all of them as a sign he’ll tell Minhee the story.  _

_ 10 years ago… _

_ Mini,istg this is your fault!” _

_ Minhee looked at him surprised and his eyes went bigger and brought a finger to point at his own chest. “Me?”  _

_ “Yes it’s you!” _

_ “Fyi,this is not my fault in the first place because it was you that asked me to come here with you. I'm just following you.” _

_ “But you suggested it to me.Now we lost” He looked at him frustrated.  _

_ “Still it’s your fault since it was you that wanted to come here” Minhee snorted. _

_ “And if–” Minhee is about to continue his nagging but then someone interrupted him.  _

_ “Hey kids,what are you doing in front of my bar? At this hour? Isn’t kids aren’t allowed to be at this place and at this hour? for real kids? Kids nowadays. Go home!” _

_ They look at a man that is standing straight in front of them. He seems really mad.  _

_ “Uhm- we lost and we are not from this city–and we–want to go home–but we doesn’t know where are we right now and there is no taxi or cab at this hour and-and-“ _

_ “I’ll explain” Minhee looks at the Eunsang when he lost his words.  _

_ “So we are just standing here and since this is the only shop that opens at this hour in this town,we want to ask for help. Like we want to use your phone to call our parents and so they can take us home.We are sorry. We know we are still kids and shouldn’t be at such a place like this.”Minhee answers for both of them since the younger one have lost his words. _

_ He looks at them. “Sigh,come in.After i’m done with my works I will send both of you to your home” _

_ “Thankyou–Sir“ _

_ “Just call me Seungyoun hyung.Now let's come in.It’s getting cold out there. Let's have some hot Chocolate which I hope we have.But I will prepare some for you.” _

_ “Thank you Seungyoun hyung” both of them said at the same time.  _

_ “Don't mention it.”He smiles. _

_ “XsterBar” Minhee murmures the name of this bar before they enter the place.  _

_ “So how can both of you be lost in this town at this hour? Isn’t it dangerous for kids like you to be at this place without your parents. Oh,btw what’s your name?” _

_ “Uhmm… we decided to go to this one famous bingsu place.We heard they serve the best bingsu at that place. We took a train but we missed that station and ended up stopping at Gangnam station. We were from  _

_ Suncheon-si. I am Lee Eunsang and this is my friend,Kang Minhee. We are 8 years old. Sorry for being troublesomes for you hyung.” Eunsang explains.  _

_ “Oh I see. But how can you miss the station? perhaps?” _

_ “Mini slept for a whole trip on the train and I was too focused on reading and fell asleep at the end too.” Eunsang continues.  _

_ “Both of you are so cute. Okay now,me and my friends want to celebrate our friend’s birthday so you can join us. We have cake and you just can drink coke.After that,I’ll send both of you to your home.” Seungyoun says as he opens a VIP room. _

_ “Babe?! Who’s these kids?” Wooseok asked, looking shocked once three of them came into the room. All of them. Seungwoo,Yohan and Hangyul.  _

_ “They were lost. They came from Suncheon-si. It’s really far and I’m willing to help them and send them to their home but after we celebrate Hangyul’s birthday. After all, these kids are hungry too.” _

_ “We are not–hungry...“ Minhee says but his stomach grumpling after that.  _

_ All of them burst into laughter and both of them really enjoyed their moments with their new hyungs. Even Minhee accidentally drinks a beer but is then stopped by Seungwoo hyung. _

_ The hyungs said, they usually make birthday celebrations at this bar and Mini asked them if they can join them and yes they can. Starting from that,Minhee and Eunsang will always come to Gangnam to celebrate their birthdays.  _

_ “Eunsang even said, both of you promised to each other to always be with each other and grow up together until both of you become adults.And he wants to celebrate his and your 18th with grand celebrations. He even demanded me to have a big surprise for both of you.” Seungyoun explains with a chuckle remembering all those cute memories.  _

_ “So that was how all of us met you and Eunsang.” Seungyoun shared.  _

_ All the stories Seungyoun hyung shared were the same things Eunsang said last night. He and his friend were lost.And his friend was him. He moved to oversea when he was 10. And it was his birthday last night.Eunsang came here yesterday after a long time just to keep his promise with him. Eunsang still remembers it but why can't I remember about it? Minhee thought.  _

_ “That’s why you remember this place Mini,because you have memories with Eunsang when you were kids.” Hyeongjun saids. Minhee was taken aback and nodded with Hyeongjun statements. He has a lot of memories together.  _

_ “But why can't I remember all of this? Might be something happened right?” Minhee looks at all the hyungs asking for an explanation.  _

_ They look at each other.  _

_ “Mini…” Wooseok calls his name. “You don't want to know about this…” _

_ “But I have to. I need to know what happened back then. Me and Eunsang.Please hyung.” He begs.  _

_ “Wooseok looks at Seungwoo,asking if he can tell Minhee the story and Seungwoo just nods. “He deserves to know the truth. All of us,even his parents keep hiding this story from him.” Seungwoo explains.  _

_ “If you say so hyung…'' Wooseok sighed and took a deep breath. “Mini,” _

_ 8 years ago… _

_ That day is Minhee’s 10 years old birthday and both of them are now at the bar having fun celebrating Minhee’s birthday. The hyungs are busy so they’ll celebrate with them later.  _

_ Honestly,Eunsang has something to give to Minhee.It's a really special gift for him but he is shy to give him. He wants to ask Minhee to be his boyfriend.  _

_ They grew up together and they have been really close since they were 2 years old. Even their parents know each other. They went to the same kindergarten and same elementary school. They are like siblings and deep inside of Eunsang’s heart, he wants more than just a sibling and best friend relationship. He has loved Minhee since they were 8 years old. He still remembers when they were at Xster bar for the first time,he saw Yohan hyung proposed to Hangyul hyung to be his boyfriend.It’s really sweet and he wants to do the same thing to Minhee but he is too scared and shy. _

_ On that day,Eunsang challenges himself to tell Minhee his actual feelings towards him. He also plans to give Minhee his first kiss.  _

_ “Minhee…” _

_ “Yes Sangie?” he tilts his head and faces straight to him.  _

_ “Uhmm...Uhmm..Uhmm...actually…” _

_ “hey why are you so nervous? actually what sangie?” Minhee holds his hand. He is a bit sweaty.  _

_ “Let's go out? I need fresh air to breathe.” _

_ “Okay now we are outside now.Take a deep breath and tell me what you want to say.” _

_ “Honestly I love you Minhee. I love you not as my friend but I want more than that.Please be my boyfriend.” Eunsang screams with all his lungs and his face turns red and without any seconds he turns around and runs across the road.  _

_ Because Eunsang is too embarrassed, he just crossed the road like that without looking to the left or right.He then noticed a fast car almost approaching Eunsang so without any hesitation,he pushed Eunsang to the other side of the road.  _

_ Eunsang looks at the one who saved him.He was really shocked when he saw Minhee is already on the ground with a lot of blood. He tried to stand up but he screamed in pain. His left and both hands hurt but he forced himself to go near Minhee.  _

_ He is now kneeling in front of him, tears are flowing endlessly. Eunsang put Minhee’s head on his lap and there is a lot of blood coming out from his ears. He can’t stop crying.  _

_ “Minhee, please wake. Love wakes up. I’m sorry.” _

_ “Minhee I’m sorry. Please don’t leave me.” _

_ “Minhee,we promised each other.I’m sorry.” _

_ “Mini,I love you. Please hold on.Ambulans is on their way.” _

_ “Mini…” _

_ “Mini please…” _

_ “Mini…” and Eunsang collapses on the ground.” _

_ “Mini…Are you okay?” Wooseok holds his hand. Minhee is crying.  _

_ “Hyung…” he asks him to continue.  _

_ “Ambulans come and send both of you to the hospital. Doctor said you lost a lot of blood in your head because of the accident and you have to be in the ICU for 2 weeks straight and Eunsang is still traumatised by that situation. His parents won’t allow him to visit you in hospital or he’ll get sick and depressed again. He blamed himself for what happened to you. He was angry with himself because he followed his own heart. He just stayed home and cried,never stopped mentioning your name and kept apologising.  _

_ On the other hand,your condition is getting worse since that hospital does not have enough blood to support you so your parents have to transfer you to Seoul and so your family is moving too. So that time, you and Eunsang split up. Eunsang stayed in Suncheon-si and you were in Seoul. We tried to visit you one day, and your neighbours told us you were moved overseas. And we didn’t know about you anymore. All of us lost contact with you nor your family.” _

_ Wooseok looked at Minhee. can’t stop crying and Hyeongjun beside him keeps hugging and patting his back. These memories are really hard for him to swallow. Even Eunsang himself.  _

_ Since that tragedy,Eunsang kept waiting for Minhee at this bar. Every year,Eunsang will bring cake and hope Minhee will come to celebrate their birthday. He still blames himself for everything. If he is not asking Minhee on that day,it won’t happen and Minhee will still be there beside him. Now, he lost Minhee. He thought.  _

_ Until one day,he stops to come to the bar. He stops hoping for Minhee to come. He won’t ever blame Minhee because it’s his fault in the first place. He won’t blame Minhee for breaking their promise. He won't because after all he is the reason why. _

_ “Mini,don’t cry. Let’s find Eunsang soon okay?” Wooseok asks,trying to comfort him.  _

_ “Mini, did you know both of you are like soulmates?” Seungwoo hyung asks.  _

_ Minhee still sobbing looked at him. “No hyung. I don’t know. Why?” _

_ “You know,all of us were shocked at first when we saw Eunsang yesterday at a bar and you came too. It’s been so long since Eunsang came here.Last time he came here when he was 15. He stops because he is giving up with himself. But yesterday he came,and he said let him keep his promise for the last time. And a miracle happens when you come too.Isn’t your promise destined for both of you again? Your promises make both of you to meet again.”Seungwoo says with all honest and sweet voice he could ever have just to make sure Minhee believed with him.  _

_ “Hyung...but where is he now? I felt bad. I left him just like that and he has to suffer alone. He should stop blaming himself. And honestly hyung,I love him too.” Minhee muttered and cried again.  _

_ “Seungwoo hyung!” Dongpyo shouted his name.  _

_ “Wait,Dongpyo what are you doing here?” Hyeongjun asks him.  _

_ “Huff let me have my breath first. This. Eunsang left this in his room before leaving our house. Seems like it’s for Minhee.” _

_ Minhee looks at him and takes the box from his hand. He opens the box and all he can see is his polaroid with Eunsang and all hyungs and with a small letter.  _

_ He opens and reads it.  _

_ To : My Mini _

_ From: Your Sangie  _

_ Thank you Minhee for keeping your promises. I never thought you'd be there yesterday. I was still shocked honestly but I am also grateful because finally I can meet you. You are doing fine now as I can see. Still handsome like before ^^.  _

_ Mini,for past years,I keep blaming myself for what happened to you. Even now,I’m still doing it but when we met each other yesterday, I think I should try to stop and forgive myself. I’ve to go and please know about this, you will be forever in my heart. Our memories, even if it's short,I’ll forever remember about it so I hope you’ll treasure it like I do.This is our polaroids together. it brings a lot of memories of us together. After all, we belong to each other. I’ll always love you Mini. Thank you and I love you.  _

_ Minhee cried when he read Eunsang’s letter. He looked at a box full of their polaroids. Even though they have a really short time to spend and cherish together,these little memories will remain forever in his heart.  _

_ He smiles. “Eunsang.” _

**Author's Note:**

> Idk how I get this idea but yeah (and it’s kinda messed up)
> 
> If you noticed,Eunsang call Minhee as Mini event though Minhee never told him his short name.
> 
> If you confused,Minhee and Eunsang were from Suncheon-si since they were born and grew up together.When they 10 years old,Minhee moved to Seoul and Australia then 2 years later he moved back to Seoul.
> 
> Thank you for reading my story uwu ^^


End file.
